


As Time Passes By

by tobiosbae



Series: Oikage Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???????just??????????, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hourglass timers, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Soulmate AU #2:Everyone has a hourglass over their heart. As time passes by the sand falls. When the last piece of sand falls is when the person will meet their soulmate.





	As Time Passes By

****Oikawa's six years old when he asked his mother about the itchy hourglass over his heart.

"That's your timer," his mother stated. She pulled the collar to her shirt down a bit and revealed a finished hourglass. "That means when all the sand runs out, Tooru, you'll meet your soulmate."

Oikawa stared at his mother with big eyes before taking off his shirt to inspect his hourglass. "So, I'll meet my soulmate when it's done?"  He looked from his hourglass to his mother with questioning eyes.

"Yep." She nods to further confirm her statement.

"Oh." He frowns. He can feel the sand slowly fall down. He absently itches his hourglass. "Then, why is it so itchy, Ma?"

"Because of the sand falling down. You'll learn to ignore it when your older, but for now I'll put some itching-cream on it." She ruffles his brown locks as she went for the cream.  
  
Oikawa pouts. "Stupid, itchy hourglass."

 

Oikawa's eight years old when he meets Iwaizumi Hajime.  
  
The Iwaizumis had moved into the big, white household across from them. Both he and his mother had gone over to greet them. Oikawa's mother was holding a tray of cookies to give to the Iwaizumis.  
  
It was Iwaizumi Hajime who answered the door after Oikawa rung the doorbell.  
  
Iwaizumi had stared at them long and hard before shouting for his mother, and then peering around Oikawa's mother's legs to see Oikawa.  
  
A wide and toothy smile appears on Iwaizumi's face when he sees Oikawa meeting his eyes.  
  
Oikawa swears his heart stopped beating. Unknowingly, he placed a hand over his hourglass. _Could it be finished?_  
  
The two children stare at each other as their mothers get acquainted with one another.  
  
Oikawa shifts his focus from Iwaizumi to his hourglass. He can feel the sand still falling. He doesn't know why he feels disappointed.  
  
Iwaizumi furrowed his brows when he saw how disheartened Oikawa looked. "Hey," he said, making a grab for Oikawa's hand. "It'll be okay. We're friends now, so your problems are my problems."  
  
Oikawa felt his face flush.  
  
Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa ignored the coos of their mothers.  
  
He may not have found his soulmate, but he did find his best friend.

 

Oikawa's fifteen years old when he meets his soulmate.  
  
He meets his soulmate during the first day of volleyball practice. It's his last year of junior high to.  
  
He was feeling fantastic because he was made captain, and his best friend, Iwa-chan, was dubbed the vice-captain. It couldn't get any better than that. Yet, the new batch of teammates left a sour taste in his mouth. Mostly the one known as Kageyama Tobio. He was too good for his age, and was looking to become a setter.  
  
Oikawa knew Kageyama was his soulmate when Kageyama took him to the side to ask him to teach him his jump serve. (He had done a serve during a practice match they had between the last years.) Oikawa wasn't able to answer because he was too focused on the nonexistent itching sensation. He focused on his hourglass and felt no sand falling down.  
  
He gaped.  
  
Kageyama was looking as frazzled as he was. He kept absently touching the spot where his hourglass should be with a perplexed look.  
  
Oikawa didn't say anything to Kageyama, and with jerking movements he left Kageyama standing there.  
  
_NOPE. NO! I won't accept_ **_HIM_ ** _as my soulmate. This is just some cruel joke, obviously._ He nods his head and from then on he ignored Kageyama to the best of his abilities.  
  
He refused to believe Kageyama was his soulmate, so when the year came to an end he couldn't be happier. He could finally get away from the genius setter and start anew. As far as anyone knew (besides Iwaizumi) he never met his soulmate.

 

 

  
Oikawa's eighteen when he's reunited with Kageyama again during his Senior year of high school.  
  
Well, reunited is too nice of a term of how they met again. It was more of a clash because they meet during a practice match between their two volleyball teams.  
  
Oikawa was late to the match due to having to see a doctor for his sprained ankle, but, luckily, he was still able to play. When their eyes clashed Oikawa felt a tingling sensation run down his spine.  
  
Iwaizumi gave him a knowing and pointed look.  
  
Oikawa flashed Iwaizumi a peace sign and a cocky grin.  
  
Throughout the entire match Oikawa couldn’t take his eyes off of Kageyama. (He would later deny his staring when Iwaizumi brings it up.) He knew Kageyama was watching him too, and that made his heart flutter.  
  
_Fuck you_ , he thinks when his eyes meet Kageyama’s wide, blue ones.  
  
Oikawa’s bitter when his team loses the practice match, but he was able to tell his _adorable_ , underclassman that he won’t be defeated again.  
  
He totally does not feel pride when he sees a spark light up in Kageyama’s eyes at his challenge.  
  
(Iwaizumi pestered him about the adorable comment since he had been hiding behind the wall.)

 

Oikawa meets Kageyama again when their teams face-off in the fall volleyball tournament. Oikawa’s team won, obviously, his team is far more superior to Kageyama’s. He can’t help himself when he saunters over to Kageyama.  
  
“Looks like it’s one win to one loss, Tobio-chan~!” Oikawa says in a high, nasally tone. He isn’t surprised when he’s met with Kageyama’s signature glare.  
  
“We’ll win next time, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama states firmly, eyes blazed with determination.  
  
Oikawa cocks his head and places a hand on his hip. “Oh, such a cocky underclassman, Tobio-chan.”  
  
They don’t falter in their held gazes.  
  
“Oh, such a shitty upperclassman, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama mocks, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Oikawa feels the twitch of his eye at  Kageyama’s mocking tone. He doesn’t know what makes him move his hand to Kageyama’s head and push it down while ruffling Kageyama’s surprisingly soft, black hair, but he goes with it. “Such a cheeky brat!” He let’s Kageyama push his hand away, and a soft chuckle leaves his lips.  
  
Kageyama harrumphs while fixing his mussed up hair. Before he’s able to say anything he recognizes Hinata’s voice calling for him. He bows slightly to Oikawa and then turns to leave. “We’ll definitely win next time.” He doesn’t hesitate on pivoting on his heel and leaving.  
  
Oikawa can’t stop the laugh bubbling up within him. His underclassman does know how to make a dramatic exit. Yet, the laugh becomes acid on his tongue when he sees the shrimp cling to Kageyama like a koala. _Tch, he acts like he owns Tobio-chan...Whatever._ He stalks back to his side of the court to continue the celebration of their win, but he can’t find it in himself to be as happy as he was before. _Stupid Tobio-chan and stupid Shrimpy-chan!_ Oikawa doesn’t flinch when he feels the familiar weight of an arm settle on his shoulders.  
  
“What’s got your panties in a twist, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi asks with concerned look on his face.  
  
“Nothing,” Oikawa states, lips pouting and face tilted away from Iwaizumi’s prying eyes.  
  
Iwaizumi eyes his friend suspiciously. His eyes follow where Oikawa has been staring at earlier and finds himself watching Kageyama and Hinata in a playful tussle. Iwaizumi groans and proceeds to whack Oikawa upside the head. “You're such an idiot for being jealous.” He walks away from the protesting squawks of his friend, ears plugged with the tips of his pointer-fingers. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!”

 

A couple months later Oikawa is once again reunited with his least favorite underclassman, Kageyama Tobio. It’s the Spring volleyball tournament and, as if it was fate, their teams are up against each other once again.  
  
For once Oikawa skips the pleasantries and teasing and gets straight to it. “I expect your best, Tobio-chan,” he proclaims, eyeing Kageyama through the net.  
  
“I expect the same from you, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama says, locking eyes with Oikawa’s hazel brown ones.  
  
Oikawa smirks. “Of course.”  
  
Kageyama isn’t deterred or bothered when Oikawa sends him a flirty wink, or when he says,”When I win, Tobio-chan, you have to buy me two milkbreads!” Kageyama gives Oikawa a slow blink, neither confirming nor denying the bet.  
  
“I’ll even buy you some milk cartons if you win,” Oikawa nonchalantly states, examining his nails before looking at Kageyama. He’s surprised by the intense aura surrounding Kageyama.  
  
“I’ll win,” is all Kageyama is able to say before the referee blows their whistle to start the game.  
  
The match is long and intense, both sides giving as good as they get. Ultimately, it’s Kageyama’s team that prevails in the end. Kageyama joins Hinata and the others in their in his victory screech, and he doesn’t even mind when everyone seems to converge on him for an impromptu dog pile. He manages to make his way out of the pile and heads toward Oikawa.  
  
“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama calls. “I won.” He’s met with a blank look from Oikawa and his teammates.

“Ah,” Oikawa says,”you did.” He absently scratches his head, eyes boring down into Kageyama’s.

“That means I won our bet!” Kageyama smirks triumphantly at Oikawa.

The mention of the bet seems to snap Oikawa out of the haze he’s in. A spark of life returns to Oikawa’s eyes, or better yet, a mischievous gleam that Kageyama’s all too familiar with. “We never shook hands, Tobio-chan, so the bet is null and void.” He sticks his tongue out when Kageyama begins to protest. “All you said to me was that you would win and _not_ ‘Bet’,” he states, wagging a finger in Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama’s frown turns into a scowl. “If you would have won you would have made me gotten your two milkbreads, though,” he points out. The scowl morphs into a pout, which shocks Oikawa enough to dust his cheeks with a light pink.

Oikawa clears his throat before going on. “Well, I didn’t win, so we’ll never know if I would have made you do that or not, Tobio-chan.” He reaches out and ruffles Kageyama’s hair, messing it up more than it was. “Now, go run along to your teammates. I’m sure they want to celebrate their win, besides baldy over their keeps sending me weird look, so go.” He makes a shooing motion with his hands. “Bye bye, Tobio-chan. Until next time.”

Kageyama gives him one last look before turning and heading back to his rambunctious teammates. He doesn’t see how Oikawa’s face drops and becomes the blank slate it was before. He does see how he’s welcomed back with tearful hugs and pats on the back, so Oikawa is pushed to the corner of his mind as he celebrates the victory with his teammates.

 

Oikawa knows he shouldn’t be there. He told everyone and anyone that he wouldn’t be there to watch the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, but he couldn’t help himself. So, he went there with a disguise, if you count only wearing a pair of fake glasses as a disguise. He had to make sure that Kageyama didn’t lose to _him_. That’s all. No other reason, none whatsoever. It’s not like he wanted to support his (but not really) soulmate or anything. Yep, just here to enjoy a volleyball game.

No one can blame him for shrieking in surprise when Iwaizumi drops down in the seat next to him. “I knew you would be here,” is all his friend says, sparing him only a raised brow before returning his attention to the game.

Oikawa doesn’t offer his friend a rebuttal. Instead, he watches the game with an intense focus. He cheers loudly for ~~Kageyama~~ Karasuno whenever they score a point. He will forever deny that he jumped up from his seat and pumped his fists in excitement when Karasuno wins.

Iwaizumi gives him a look when Oikawa says that they are leaving. “What, your not gonna chat with Kageyama?”

“Nope.” He ushers Iwaizumi to the exit, sparing only a glance to the crying crows. His heart stops when he sees Kageyama looking at him. He whips his head to the other side and quickens his steps. _Stupid Tobio-chan._

 

  
  
  
Oikawa meets Kageyama again when he's a Senior in his University. He had the pleasure of literally running into his adorable underclassman on his way to class, dropping all his materials onto the dirty, cold ground. He stares at the dropped things before he focuses in on the person on the ground picking his stuff up. "Sorry," he hears. He narrows his eyes at the mop of black hair he sees. "Hmmm." He stoops down and collects the rest of his stuff when he hand touches the strangers. His eyes travel up the arm and is met with piercing blue eyes. He knows only one person who has those eyes, and that's his  _adorable_ underclassman, Kageyama Tobio. "Tobio-chan..."

Kageyama reels back, as if he was slapped in the face. "Oikawa-san..."

Oikawa can't help but laugh, causing him to topple over and fall on to his butt. "Of course it would be you who I run into." Fate could be such a bitch sometimes. He laugh lightens to a chuckle when he spots Kageyama's signature glare forming. "How've you been, Tobio-chan~?"

They still haven't moved their hands from each other's grasps.

"I've been better," Kageyama says with a shrug. "I mean, I just ran into my shitty old upperclassmen," the word soulmate is on the tip of Kageyama's tongue, but he refrains from saying it. 

Oikawa uses his other hand to shove at Kageyama. "You're still such a brat I see." 

They're both smiling now, and neither one has retracted their hand yet, so they keep them there.

"Some things never change I guess," Kageyama replies.

"True," Oikawa muses. A deep pause surrounds them, but it becomes broken by Oikawa. "I still owe you some milk cartons, right?"

Kageyama thinks back to the bet Oikawa had made back in high-school and nods his head. "Yes."

"Instead, do you want to get some milkshakes? I know this awesome restaurant we could go," Oikawa offers, a pink color dusting his cheeks.

Kageyama frowns."But, milk cartons." He pouts unhappily because he wouldn't be getting what he desired.

Oikawa rolls his eyes and latches onto Kageyama's hand, pulling himself and Kageyama up. He never lets go of Kageyama's hand though. "I'll get you some milk cartons next time, promise."

"Next time?" The promise of a next time sounds sends Kageyama's heart in a flutter.

"Yes, Tobio-chan, next time. Geeze, have you gone deaf now?" Oikawa teases, pulling Kageyama by his hand in the direction of the restaurant with the delicious milkshakes.

Kagayama tightens the hold on their hands, and says,"No, but I guess I have gone blind." 

It takes a couple of seconds for Oikawa to comprehend that Kageyama has insulted his looks. "Mean! When did you get to mean, Tobio-chan!?" Oikawa looks at him with a pout of his own, but his eyes tell Kageyama that he's amused and happy.

"From you," Kageyama snips back, and laughs when Oikawa gasps at him.

They bicker back and forth as they head to the restaurant; their eyes held, smiles growing, and hands moved to wrap around each other's waists. They were so close together it looked like they were one being with two heads, four arms and four legs, it reminded Oikawa of the beings in his book that he read as a child. A sense of wholeness came over them.

 _We really are soulmates_ , Oikawa thinks happily. He thinks back on all the time that was lost and promises himself that he wouldn't waste anymore time. He knew that as time passes by that he wanted to be by Kageyama's side for the rest of his life.  _Yeah_ , he muses as he squeezes Kageyama's side,  _right here._

**Author's Note:**

> omfg this took too damn long sdkfjasdkf like i put blood, sweat, and tears into this y'all....and like instead of studying for a math test i have to take tomorrow im finishing this lol rip me but at least i got to make a soulmate #2 fic....about the first one...do you actually want to read oikawa's pov or nah???
> 
> AND, COMING UP WITH ORIGINAL SOULMATE AUS IS HARD SDIFJLDK !!!!!!!!!! much like the other one i came up with an original soulmate au for oikage......like i havent seen this done sooooo imma claim da idea of it :3c
> 
> ANYWAY, how's ur day? mines ok, i mean it was like any other day so yeah. imma study after i post this but tbh we all know imma be going on my social medias (mostly tumblr tbh) and procrastinating but oh well. 
> 
> hope y'all have a good morning/afternoon/night !!
> 
> maria's out, peace ~~
> 
> ps before u say it...ik the ending sucks but like my brain became fried...i was working on this for so long....i just wanted it to end...buuuuuuuut this is one of the longer oikage fics i have written so :))))
> 
> [Oikawa's glasses are fake sdkjfsdlkfd LOL](http://bungoustraighthome.tumblr.com/post/152628430266/hq-light-novel-vii-how-glasses-oikawa-came-to)


End file.
